


The Dull Ache

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Kinky, Loneliness, OC, Office Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending the charity event for Hunger Relief, Hannibal has a sense of loneliness, and desire to connect with others. He has a chance encounter with the opera singer who brought him to tears, hoping to establish something deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dull Ache

The Dull Ache

Concert for Hunger Relief banners hung all around the event hall, reminding its patrons of why they were here. Hannibal Lecter had arrived promptly to the event, leaving his office early to return home and dress properly. It was to be the highlight of his week, aside from Will Graham’s visits. Hannibal could not remember the last time he attended an opera or symphony. His patients came first, for they provided the bread and butter for his other activities so to speak. A necessity Hannibal could not afford to squander.

Although he was unmistakably early, the usher showed Hannibal to his seat. With program in hand, Hannibal sat and began to read through it, noting each performer that night. He recognized some of them, with pieces he had heard them do time and time again; this was not a night to experiment, only to play it safe for patrons to take out their check books at the end to donate their fair share to the charity. As he went through the list one performance caught his eye, Handel’s “Piangero,” sung by soprano Johanna von Klaus. It had been years since Hannibal had heard any of Handel’s works performed live. A smile grew on his face. He’d have to wait through the other performances, but this would be the one he’d give his full attention to.

The lights of the event hall began to flicker, and patrons found their way to their seats. Hannibal searched the crowd for any familiar faces, chairpersons from the symphony board, or the director of tonight’s performance. A sea of people, couples, friends, old acquaintances, all with smiles on their faces, and none he knew. Soon Hannibal began to feel uneasy in his chair. He shuffled a bit, allowing people to come into the aisle to find their seat, many of them muttering “excuse me,” or “pardon me.” Thankfully none were rude in their attempts to find their seat.

The lights dimmed and the show began. It started off slowly, an out of season rendition of “Greensleeves” on the harp accompanied by a piano, followed by a solo performance of Beethoven’s “For Elise.” The event began to liven up with a solo cellist performing “Suite No. 1 in G major, BWV 1007,” and then followed by a brief intermission. Hannibal waited patiently in his seat, rereading his program, his finger tracing down the performances already completed, and coming to the only two remaining, Bach’s “The Goldberg Variations, Aria de Capo” and finally Handel’s “Piangero.”

The lights flickered once again, reminding stragglers to return to their seats. Hannibal noticed how sluggish people were at finding their seats after an intermission. Usually this did not bother him, but tonight his patience was truly being tested. A woman with a wine glass in hand, stepped on Hannibal’s polished shoe and hiccupped an apology before her husband took by the arm to sit her down. Hannibal bit on his lips, holding back his temper. He reminded himself that she was under the influence of alcohol, and judging by her thin physique could not hold her own. Nevertheless, Hannibal would not allow this smudge on his shoe ruin the rest of his night.

With the final note of “Aria de Capo” completed, the pianist took his bow and exited the stage. A sudden rush of nervousness and excitement stirred within Hannibal. Would this Johanna von Klaus butcher the song? Certainly the symphony board had heard her sing it before, thus giving their stamp of approval. Hannibal clasped his program, ringing it around in his hands, and took a large breath.

Johanna walked onto the stage, wearing a floor length golden shimmer dress, her red hair pinned up. She gave a smile to the audience; it was not strained like many of the others, forcing joy when all they felt was fear and anxiety. Her smile expressed genuine happiness, and a hint of excitement to be selected by the symphony board. Hannibal took note of her smile, recognizing her delight at being on stage. 

She then began to sing, and Hannibal felt his heart skip a beat. She was magnificent. The song “Piangero” tells of Cleopatra’s heartache and fear of losing Julius Caesar, her lover and father to her young son, and Johanna’s voice captured it all; the dread and anxiety of Cleopatra all with a strength of the Queen of Egypt.  
Hannibal closed his eyes, allowing the performance to drown everything out of his mind; his anxieties of the FBI hunting him, his failed attempts to connect with Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs, all were forgotten in Johanna’s voice. Tears welled in his eyes, and Hannibal knew he’d found some peace, at least momentarily in that song. Hannibal then opened his eyes and felt someone’s eyes on him. He shifted slightly, to see his patient Franklin seated towards the back, watching him intently. A dull ache began to stir in his stomach, replacing his excitement. Perhaps, Hannibal could not escape his reality, not even for one night.  
She concluded her song, as well as the night’s charity event. Hannibal leapt to his feet and applauded gallantly, causing the rest of the audience to crowd to applaud just as gallantly. 

Johanna bowed deeply, waving and smiling to the audience before exiting.  
Hannibal continued to stand and clap until the rest of the audience began to waver. He must’ve stood there for some time because the husband of the drunken, shoe-smudge woman coughed loudly for Hannibal move out of their way. 

Drinks and aperitif were served by waiters. The charity was now in full swing, with patrons writing checks after being thoroughly wined, dined, and entertained. Hannibal too found himself writing a check for Hunger Relief. He asked a waiter for a glass of their finest Merlot to help settle his dull ache. Seeing his neurotic patient Franklin out of the corner of his eye has made him uneasy. 

Hannibal sipped his wine cautiously, scanning the lobby for Franklin for an unwarranted encounter. As he continued his search his eyes came upon Johanna, who was engaged in a conversation with shoe-smudge and her husband. Hannibal took a larger sip of his Merlot before deciding to approach. As he grew closer he could hear Johanna’s overwrought laugh, as shoe-smudge was discussing some humdrum anecdote, while waving her drink all around. Shoe-smudge managed to spill some wine her gown, and Johanna did her best to assist by grabbing a napkin to dry her off, but her husband wisely decided it was time for them to depart.  
Johanna waved goodbye to the couple, and quickly turned to her side, bumping into Hannibal, nearly spilling his wine. 

“Oh goodness, forgive me! I’m still on an adrenaline high, and I can barely walk straight. Did I spill anything on you?” She reached out her napkin, prepared to clean any stain or spill.  
Hannibal calmly put his hand over hers, “No damage done. I’m perfectly clean.”

Johanna sighed in relief, “Wonderful, I would hate to ruin such an exquisite tuxedo.”

Hannibal noted her accent was not American but rather German as her name indicated. He quickly sought to change the conversation, “You sang beautifully.”  
Her cheeks immediately reddened, matching her lips and hair. Hannibal could see she had rarely received such praises before.

“Thank you, this was my first American performance. I have only been here a handful of times and never have I performed for a charity. I think tonight was a success, wouldn’t you agree?”

Hannibal nodded, “Indeed it was, but I believe you stole the show. I have a hard time believing this was your first performance for a charity.”

Johanna’s eyes met the ground, as she placed her left hand over her mouth, hiding both her smile and enjoyment for receiving such a compliment. 

“Sir you flatter me, but I do not believe I stole any show. I’m confident I sung well, but nothing extraordinary. I thank you for the compliments, they are greatly appreciated.” She extended her hand to shake his, but Hannibal took her soft hand and pressed to his lips. Her eyes met his, and for a brief moment her heart skipped a beat.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Von Klaus.”

“Johanna, please, I prefer Johanna. And you, sir?”

“Hannibal.” 

Johanna giggled, “Hannibal? Might I ask if you’ve conquered Rome yet? Or is that something you are asked regularly?”  
He smiled, “I have not heard that joke since my boarding school days in Paris.”

Johanna’s eyes lit up, “Boarding school in Paris? I see, so you’re not American?”

“No I’m not.”

An elderly gentleman then approached Johanna’s side, “Forgive me madam, but the event director would like a group photo of all tonight’s performers for the newsletter.” Johanna nodded, “Excuse me, have a splendid evening Hannibal.”

Johanna took the arm of the gentleman, and together they left. Hannibal watched them leave. Johanna turned her head back and smile at Hannibal before walking up the stairs to the stage with the rest of the night’s performers. 

 

NOTE: Kind reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannibal sat in his kitchen, sipping his coffee while reading the latest on the Chesapeake Ripper from the Tattle Crime website. Apparently there was another murder in a hotel bathroom last night, with the victim’s heart attempted to be removed. Hannibal could not help but smile at the how frustrated the FBI, in particular Jack Crawford, must be. However, this was not done by his hand. Hannibal was instead in the company of Beethoven, Bach and Handel.  
Johanna von Klaus was the jewel of last night’s Hunger Relief charity event, held at the Baltimore Concert Hall. Hannibal could not stop replaying her voice in his head the rest of the night, even after his horribly unwarranted encounter with his patient Franklin. Franklin had awkwardly interrupted Hannibal’s conversation with one of the members of the symphony board, wanting his presence known. Hannibal had suspected Franklin to have homosexual inklings but never towards him. He checked his watch and saw it was nearly time to leave for the office. Hannibal sighed at the realization his first patient of the day was Franklin, who undoubtedly would like to discuss their chance encounter. Thankfully the rest of morning and early afternoon were clear for nearly four hours. He’d meet with his own psychiatrist at 5pm, then at 7:30 his weekly meeting with Will Graham. Before departing for the office Hannibal walked over to his refrigerator, opened the freezer door and noticed his food supplies were low. Perhaps before the day was through he’s do some grocery shopping. 

~Ritz Carrolton~ Baltimore

Johanna had met with the director of charity event for an early breakfast in the Ritz’s luxurious restaurant. She sat quietly, nibbling at her food, while the director discussed, at length, having a connection at the Metropolitan Opera, and his desire to create a contract with them, granting her a Visa to stay and sing in the United States. The idea of singing on stage in the U.S. both excited and frightened her. She had only worked in Europe, mainly in Germany and Austria, where a relatively short train ride would get her home. She told the director she’d think on it, and give him an answer by tonight. What honestly frightened her most was being alone. Johanna had lived a sheltered life in Munich, never leaving the stability of home for too long. While she did have her own apartment, she found herself always visiting her parents for days at a time. 

Now at age 33, Johanna felt it was time to cut loose and stay in the New World for a time. After her meeting Johanna showered, and looked outside her suite’s window, seeing a gorgeous day awaiting her. Normally Johanna had acquaintances travelling with her, but this event was a last minute arrangement, and none of her usual companions could accompany her. She decided to venture out of her hotel suite for lunch, and take in the air. After walking a short distance she came across a small Bistro attached to smaller hotel, and saw that they served her favorite Italian dishes. It had been a long time since she’d enjoy a meal by herself, but she needed the alone time to think on her decision to stay. 

The hostess told her lunch would be served at 11:30, and it was only 11am. 

“I’ll wait until then,” and stood promptly next to the hostess’ desk. Johanna stood for some time before glancing at her watch. “11:05,” it read, and her stomach rumbled a bit. She needed to pass the time, and saw a copy of newspaper. “MURDER IN HOTEL: Another victim found; attempts made to remove the heart. Is the Chesapeake Ripper at it again?”

Johanna immediately regretted picking up the paper, and felt herself become dizzy. She’d never been one to tolerate violence. Apart of her wanted to put the newspaper down and pick up something else, but her curiosity about the “Chesapeake Ripper” won. According to the article, the Ripper had been committing these murders for two years, killing his victims to harvest their organs. The article then mentions a Dr. Gideon who claims he’s the Ripper, but has been incarcerated at the Baltimore Psychiatric Asylum for the past two years for murdering his wife and her family.

“Horrifying,” Johanna whispered.

“Yes, it is,” a familiar voice responded. Johanna looked up, and her eyes met Hannibal’s. She blushed in embarrassment for talking aloud to herself, and placed the paper beside her.

“Good morning, ‘Hannibal,’ correct?”

Hannibal nodded, “Correct, and good morning to you Johanna. Catching up on the local news?” He pointed to the paper she was desperately trying to ignore.   
“I was just reading about these Ripper killings. How is it that such a man would be able to perform such disgusting acts?” 

Hannibal shrugged slightly, “Humans are a violent species. There is one part of us fighting to be civilized, and one part fighting to be a beast.” 

Johanna shook her, “No, there’s much more than just a predisposition to violence. Something must’ve happened to him to have this impulse to kill.”

Hannibal shuffled slightly, “Perhaps, but then again there might not ever be a chance to interview the Ripper. He’s eluded the FBI this long. They might not ever catch him.”

“Not true, it could take decades but I’m confident the authorities will capture the Ripper.”

Johanna’s face hardened, and Hannibal noticed how upset she was becoming. He quickly shifted the conversation.

“Are you here for lunch?”   
“Yes,” she glanced at her watch that read “11:15.” “Lunch isn’t served until 11:30 however. I’ve been waiting.”

“Care to join me at the bar?” Hannibal extended his hand to help her stand. She hesitated a bit; she had never had a meal with a stranger in a foreign country before. Hannibal saw her small fear in her eyes growing larger. While he had no intention of purposely running into her, he felt a desire to connect with the person who gave him such peace the night prior. 

“I promise to be good company, far better than the Ripper.”

Johanna smiled, and the fear in her eyes faded. “Why not,” she took his extended hand, and walked towards the bar.

Hannibal pulled out her barstool, and for a moment her mother tongue slipped, “Danke…I mean, Thank you.”  
Hannibal smirked, “Bitte.”

Johanna’s head turned quickly, “You speak German?”

“In der Tat, lehrte mich mein Onkel.” (Indeed, my uncle taught me.)

“He taught you well.” The bartender asked for their orders. “Any glass of white wine will do for me, thank you,” Johanna responded quickly, trying to hide her wine ignorance.

“A Merlot, please.”

There was a brief silence between them. Both were unsure what to discuss, or rather who should start the conversation. The silence was broken by the bartender returning with their orders, and asking if they’d like to eat lunch at the bar. Hannibal turned to Johanna, “Where would you like to sit?”

“Well since it’s already after 11:30, a table please. I’m terrible at balancing on these stools after one drink. I’d hate to further embarrass myself.”

Hannibal nodded and helped her off the stool. The waiter placed them at a table by the entrance. Johanna noticed a small line began to gather outside the Bistro.  
“I was unaware of how popular this Bistro is,” she said placing her napkin on her lap.

“I’ve been here a handful of times, but I’ve enjoyed their meals. So, every once in a while I like to treat myself to lunch. I must say I picked the right day to treat myself.”  
Johanna smiled, “Well, I’m glad to have company.” She glanced quickly over the menu before quickly deciding on her meal. 

“Do you need a recommendation? I do believe their steak Diane is quite superb.”  
“No, I’ve made up my mind.”

Their waiter returned, “What will the lady have?”

“The lamb please.”

“How would you like that cooked?”  
“Bloody.” 

Hannibal’s eyes peaked up from his menu and he smiled to himself before responding, “I think I’ll have the same. Bloody as well please.”

The waiter took their menus, and left them to own devices. Johanna took another sip of her wine before opening the conversation, “Well then, Hannibal, besides not conquering Rome, what is it that you do here in Baltimore?”

“I’m a psychiatrist.”

“That would explain why you were quick to respond to my Ripper comment. How long have you been practicing medicine?”

“More than two decades.” Hannibal took a large sip of his Merlot. Johanna placed her glass in both her hands, “What made you decide to come to the United States?”  
“It was not a matter of ‘what’ rather of ‘whom.’ My uncle encouraged me to study medicine, and apply to the best schools. Naturally, I applied to many, both in Europe and North America. Ultimately, John Hopkins accepted me, granting a full scholarship, and I left to pursue my dreams here.”

“I see…forgive me for prying.”

“Nothing to be forgiven for, I’ve asked you to join me for lunch. A stranger in a strange land, it is natural for you to inquire about me.” Hannibal could see there was an agenda to her questions. Her blue eyes were filled with doubts. As a singer she must be given contract opportunities for prestigious companies. He divulged a bit into his life, and now it was her turn. Quid pro quo.

“How long have you been a soprano?”

Johanna took another large sip of her wine, “Since I was 19. I was in my church’s choir since childhood, and was scouted by a music professor from Vienna. She gave me the chance to enroll at the university to study music.” Her eyes avoided Hannibal’s as she continued, “I also studied French literature, and earned both my Bachelors and Masters there.”

Johanna felt a pang of guilt discussing her accomplishments at the university. Was she bragging when she brought up earning two degrees? She finished her glass just as the waiter returned with their orders. He asked if she’s like another glass, and Johanna quickly nodded in response. The waiter came back shortly with her new glass, which she nearly chugged before cutting into the lamb furiously. She had not noticed her hunger had gotten substantially worse, hidden by her anxieties.

Hannibal recognized Johanna’s uneasiness. In his eyes, she was not a lush. While his professional side wanted to relax her, his own curiosities about her life were stronger; he’d need to pry a bit more. “Perhaps, you could tell me of your adventures as a soprano,” he asked taking a small bite of lamb into his mouth. Johanna looked up from her lunch, still chewing, she swallowed hard.

“I’ve been offered a contract with the Metropolitan Opera. I’d be granted a work Visa, valid for as long as my contract is and I could apply for citizenship.” 

Hannibal’s eyes lit up slightly for correctly guessing her troubles, but did nothing to reveal himself. “So, are you anxious or eager about moving to the United States?”   
Johanna said nothing. His question mystified her. She was no longer hungry, but she looked down and saw she’d taken only a few small bites out of the lamb, and began to feel the effects of the two glasses of wine she drank. 

“You’ll have to forgive me. I think I’ve just realized how petrified I really am about this decision.” She reached for her purse, pulling out $50 and placing it on the table, “I’m not feeling well. I think I should return to my hotel.” As she began to stand, Hannibal rose as well, but Johanna quickly loses her balance. Hannibal grabs her by the arm to keep her steady. Suddenly her world spins, “I think it must’ve been the wine.”

Hannibal held her firmly, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. But I insist on paying for the meal.” He put the $50 into her hand. Hannibal places his own money on the table, before walking out with Johanna.

“Where are you staying?” 

“It’s not far…” her mind goes blank as she struggles to remember where she staying, “the Ritz Carrolton, room 300.” She reaches for her purse again, to search for the room-key but her fingers are all numb. 

“Can you walk straight?”

Johanna nods. Slowly but surely they arrive at the Ritz. Hannibal carefully guides her into the elevator, all the while her head is pounding. If she doesn’t accept the contract, what does that make her? Does it mean she’s weak, never strong enough to take a leap forward? And what if she accepts and is a failure? How could she return home a failure? Johanna could hear the disappointing words of her friends and family. She closed her eyes, trying her best to block them out.

The elevator doors open, and Hannibal leads Johanna out, one arm around her waist, another gripping her right wrist. He softly tells her everything is fine, that he understands, and he’ll help her to her room. He takes her purse from her hands and removes the room-key.

Once inside the suite, Hannibal leads her to the couch in the living room. He carefully removes her shoes, placing them next to the armoire. Johanna tries to sit up, but Hannibal gently pushes her by the shoulders to stay down.

“Don’t try to stand. You’re having a minor anxiety attack brought on by the wine. You need to relax first and then you can stand.”

Tears began to well in her eyes as she obeys his orders, after all he is a doctor. 

“This is so mortifying,” she whispers.

Hannibal goes to the kitchenette, places one of the hand-towels under the faucet running warm water, and returns to Johanna. He places the towel on her head, “Take deep breathes in through your nose, and exhale from your mouth.”

Johanna nods and obeys his orders. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Again, she obeys, all the while continuing the breathing exercise. The voices of familiar faces fade away, and Johanna falls asleep.  
Hannibal looks at his watch, and it reads “12:50.”

He moves to the desk with the Ritz Carrolton stationary, and writes a note,

"To Johanna,

Don’t fret over your fears about moving to the U.S. Your performance last night compelled many in the audience, and left us all spellbound. Take pride in knowing you have been given a rare opportunity. You have a gift, and it would be a sin to waste it. Speaking as a lover of the arts, I would encourage you to pursue your talents, and no squander them out of a fear of failure.

Best Regards,  
Hannibal Lecter, MD, PSY."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been an odd day for Hannibal. It started off normal enough, with his patient Franklin discussing his desire to be Hannibal’s friend, and Hannibal then having to remind Franklin that their relationship was strictly doctor-patient. What threw everything off course was his chance encounter with soprano Johanna von Klaus. Last night, she wooed patrons into giving to money to charity, solely with her voice. That same voice brought Hannibal joy and a sense of escape for a short moment. Then earlier today she indulged a bit too much in alcohol, became ill, and Hannibal played the part of Good Samaritan by escorting her back to her hotel. He remembered the saying “Wine brings out the truth, but also exaggerates it.” Hannibal thought about calling the room to check in on her later that night; maybe after he had done his groceries.  
His day concluded at Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier’s office, with a lengthy discussion about his relationship status with her and others. What put him off was being referred to as a “person suit.” She recognized the veil he puts on for the world to see and that no one was allowed to peak under it. He knew some would attempt to remove it or at least cut a hole to see past its façade. She even hinted that Hannibal was lonely under the veil. She was partially correct, Hannibal felt lonely at times. However, a being called a “person suit” by someone he had placed confidence in? It was a blow he did not anticipate. The dull ache began to return, and could not subside, even after she offered him a glass of wine.

The drive back to his office felt longer than usual. His mind was clouded with fears: the fear of being caught, the fear of his loneliness, the fear of having no one to connect to. Hannibal tried to think of the people in his life he considered to be “close to.” He had known Alana Bloom the longest, yet she always was hesitant in extending her hand of friendship. Alana must’ve only viewed him as a colleague, who threw good dinner parties. Was that all he was, a tool in a collection of many to call upon? 

The ache was still persistent. Jack Crawford. No surprises there, Jack was completely upfront about only using Hannibal for a means to his end.   
Will Graham. That brought a smile to Hannibal’s face. Precious Will, surely they could be friends. 

Hannibal parked his car and walked with stride into his office. He drank another glass of Rose before checking the time, “7:10.” Will Graham’s appointment was at “7:30” but he wanted his office ready. He made sure everything was in order. His drawings were carefully tucked away, and his desk was cleared of any distractions. He glanced at his watch, “7:25.” Only five minutes more. Hannibal paced a bit, patiently awaiting Will’s arrival. Normally he’d hear the faintest opening of the door leading to the waiting room. He looked at his watch again, “7:30” and heard the door open. Hannibal opened the door leading to his waiting room and saw Will Graham.

“Good evening Will, please come in.”  
Wordless, Will walked in. 

“Been drinking with a patient?” Will points to the wine glasses and opened bottle.

“I was drinking with my last appointment.”

“A bit unconventional, don’t you think?”

“Indeed, but so is my psychiatrist.” 

Will’s face showed all the surprise anyone would when hearing that the prestigious Dr. Lecter saw his own psychiatrist. “You have a therapist?”

“I do, I’ve been seeing one ever since I became a therapist myself. Would you like a glass of wine?”

Will nodded, “Sure.”   
Hannibal poured Will a glass of one his finest Roses. Will took the glass as if he had been handed a beer bottle, and held it as if it were one too. Hannibal could see Will was not accustomed to finer things such as wine. Hannibal’s ache was still on-going. The question of whether he had friends needed an answer. But how was Hannibal to ask him subtly?

“Would you consider me as just your therapist or are we simply having conversations?”

Without hesitation, “Yes, I think is the answer to both of them.”

~Room 300, Ritz Carrolton~ 

Johanna awoke from her dreamless sleep. She looked around, confused as to how she got back to her hotel room. She then remembers having lunch with a charming patron, the doctor from the night before.   
“Hannibal,” she whispers. Johanna but loses her footing. She had drunk too much and was paying the price. She put her head in her hands, feeling wave after wave of guilt and embarrassment. How could she do something so ridiculous? She was an adult woman, not some freshman at the university.   
Johanna saw the light at the desk was left on. She slowly walks over and sees a note left for her.

 

To Johanna,

Don’t fret over your fears about moving to the U.S. Your performance last night compelled many in the audience, and left us all spellbound. Take pride in knowing you have been given a rare opportunity. You have a gift, and it would be a sin to waste it. Speaking as a lover of the arts, I would encourage you to pursue your talents, and not squander them out of a fear of failure.

Best Regards,  
Hannibal Lecter, MD, PSY.

She clutched the note in her hands. He could’ve abandoned her in the restaurant, disregard her woes, and leave her to own devices. Shame and guilt crept into her mind. She had to repay his kindness. Johanna searched the room for a phone-book. Her smartphone had the capability to make web searches, but the cost of using data gave her chills. She had to be “old school” and look for the local psychiatrists page by page. Without much effort, she found him, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, MD, PSY. Johanna copied the address onto her phone before going into the bathroom for a quick shower and change of clothes.  
Johanna emerged out of her hotel in such a hurry she had forgotten something vitally important: his office hours. She’d be leaving on her flight home tomorrow at noon, not enough time to properly thank and apologize to him in person. 

Johanna noted that it was “7:30.” Maybe with some luck his secretary could give her his home address. However she could not arrive empty handed, she needed a proper apology gift. A bottle of Merlot seemed appropriate, after all that was what he ordered at lunch. Johanna remembered seeing a liquor store across the Ritz; she briskly walked over and asked the owner for his finest Merlot, telling him to disregard the price.

The owner returned from the back with a bottle priced at $300. She paid the man, took the bottle and walked back to the Ritz to call for a taxi.  
It was nearly half past eight when Johanna arrived at Hannibal’s office. The lights were still on, and she quickly climbed the steps before entering the waiting room. There was no secretary to ask if Hannibal was still in. She could hear two voices behind the door, talking candidly. Johanna took the chair directly across the office door. Not long after taking her seat did the door opened.

Hannibal held the door for Will to exit. Johanna stood up quickly, clutching the bottle in her hands. Her heart was racing in anticipation. Would Hannibal forgive her?

“It seems you have another visitor Dr. Lecter. Have a good night.” Will nodded at Johanna as he passed her to leave the office. 

Hannibal’s eyes locked onto Johanna’s. There was a brief awkward silence between them. Neither of them knew how to open up the conversation again.

Then there was a break, “Good evening Johanna, feeling better are we?”

“Yes, I…just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier today. I feel so horrible for how I behaved, for drinking too much, and forcing you, a complete stranger to help me.”

She spoke quickly, almost in rhythm with her beating heart. Johanna extended her hands, still clutching the bottle, “Please accept this as a formal apology for my actions.”

Hannibal took the bottle from her. He saw the shame she felt written all over body, from her stance, to how proper her attire was. It was almost the same gesture a schoolgirl does after breaking a rule, and she was now in the principal’s office, hoping to rectify it. A glint of excitement in playing the principal role arose in Hannibal.

“Please come in Johanna, we can discuss this further in my office.”

She hesitated briefly before walking in. She took in his office décor and marveled at how perfect everything was. It suited him, she thought glancing at the shelves of books.   
Hannibal came next to her side, touching her hip lightly, “Would you like a seat?”

That small gesture gave Johanna a shiver down her spine. It was frightening and erotic all at once. She followed him to the two chairs sitting across from each other. Johanna sat up straight, ankles crossed, and her hands clasped firmly on her lap. Hannibal examined her and quickly deduced this is how she was taught to sit when in trouble.

“I hope I’m not keeping you from any other clients you might have this evening. I just felt the need to apologize in person rather than over the phone or through an apology note.”

Hannibal raises a hand, “Johanna, please. It was completely understandable. You were upset about your plans to move here, drank too much, and now you are taking proper responsibility for your actions by coming here in person. It was brave gesture to own up to one’s own mistakes. Not many people are as brave as you are Johanna.”

The way he said her name caused her to lose her breath. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm, “Well, Hannibal, I’m glad you’re not upset with me. Perhaps I should take my leave so you may return home. You must’ve had a busy day.”

Johanna stood up and began to motion towards the door, but Hannibal beats her there. He held the door shut with one hand as she clasped at the knob.

“Did you receive the note I left in your room?”

Johanna nodded quickly, avoiding his eyes, “I did, and I have taken your advice into account. I should be on my way.”

Hannibal released his hand from the door, and Johanna turned the knob to open. She then turned back to face him. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but one stuck out the most. She leaned forward, closed her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was only for a moment, but Hannibal was taken aback by two women in one day. Johanna stopped to see his reaction.

“I hope I wasn’t too bold.”

Hannibal shook his head, “Not at all.”

“Good, I didn’t want to leave with regrets,” she breathed and kissed him again, deeper this time. 

Hannibal broke the kiss to lock the door, but then quickly resumes. She opened her mouth slightly, and brushed her tongue against his lips, beckoning to open his. He complies, and their tongues meet briefly. They broke away from each other for a moment, sizing each other up, as to who will make the next decision. He then took charge, and led her to his couch. Wordless, Johanna laid on her back as Hannibal climbed atop her. Her hands reached out to grab his face, and pull him towards her to continue kissing. Johanna stopped in between kisses to reach around him to throw off her heels. 

“I don’t want to get your lovely couch dirty.”

Hannibal laughed as he sat up to take off his jacket, then folding it neatly and placing it on the ground next to them. Johanna sat up slightly and began to unbutton his vest, “Purple is my favorite color. It suits you handsomely.”

“You should wear it more often yourself, Johanna. Purple would bring out your eyes.”

Hannibal saying her name made her even more aroused. He then removed his tie, and starts to unbutton the top of his shirt. Johanna then takes over the task, and Hannibal watched her intently as she slowly undoes the buttons, one by one. With the task completed, Hannibal began to remove his cufflinks. He then folds his shirt just as neatly as his jacket. Johanna cannot help but smile at his tidiness. Hannibal then leaned over her, teases her with another kiss before sitting up and starts removing his belt. Johanna bites her lower lip as she watched him strip off his pants, eagerly waiting for him to touch her again. She saw his bulge growing larger by the minute, and felt her own sex begin to throb. He then took off his underwear revealing his erection fully to her. She stares briefly, fully realizing what they were intending to do, before breaking away eye contact by sitting up and beginning to unbutton her blouse, revealing her lacey bra. She tossed it to the side without a second thought. 

She motions to unhook it, but Hannibal takes it upon himself do so. Expertly with one hand, he unhooks it, exposing her breasts. Following her example, Hannibal tosses her bra. Her nipples were already hardened by her arousal but that doesn’t stop him from taking them each into his mouth. Johanna closed her eyes as Hannibal took one nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it in circles, while grasping the other breast in his hand, massaging gently. Johanna released a soft mewl as he continued. He then took his hands, lifted up her skirt to her waist, and rubbed his fingers against the fabric of her panties. Johanna opened her eyes, meeting his, and gasped at how earnestly Hannibal touched her sex. Her panties were soaked.

Hannibal wanted her, feeling how ready she was made his lust burn harder. However there was a minor issue that needed to be brought up, “May I suggest before proceeding that we use protection?”

Johanna was dumbfounded with how casually he asked, “Oh, of course. I’m also on the Pill if that makes a difference.”

“That only prevents us from producing a child. There is the other matter that comes with this territory.”

She blushed, recognizing his reference. Quickly, Hannibal rose and moved to his desk, opened a drawer and took out a condom. 

‘Why would he keep condoms here,’ she thought, ‘does this sort of transaction occur with his patients often?’

Hannibal returned to the couch, unwrapped it, and started rolling it down his shaft. He then turns to her, now fully protected, “Where were we?”  
Johanna giggled, “We left off with you about to fuck me.”

Hannibal frowned, “There is no need for that language Johanna. I would hate to have to punish you.”

“Oh no! Punish me?” she feigned her fear by placing her hands over her mouth. “What would you do?”

A devilish smirk appears on his face, “I’ll show you.” He grabbed her by the wrist, using his weight against her, forcing her turn around on all fours. Johanna grabs hold to the arm of the couch. Hannibal pushes her head down into the couch before thrusting inside her. She shrieks both in shock and excitement. Hannibal holds onto her hips as he begins. His thrusts were calculated, remaining inside her, pushing deeper and deeper. All the while Johanna was moaning, grasping onto the couch arm as her only support. Each of thrust brought them both closer to climax. Soon Hannibal let go and released his bestial side, thrusting harder and harder. One hand was still firmly on her hip, while the other reached around to grab hold of her breast. Johanna’s moans went from soft mewls to throaty grunts. It wouldn’t be much longer before one of them finished. Johanna felt the rising heat of her clitoris growing more and growing. Then it hit, her muscles clenched, and for a moment she lost her voice. She went limp as Hannibal continued a bit more before reaching his own finish. 

Hannibal fell atop Johanna, kissing and licking the sweat off her back. She tasted delicious, Hannibal thought. He then heard his stomach rumble.

“Was that you or me?” Johanna asked, lifting her head.

“That was me, I haven’t had dinner.”

“Well, I’m famished. Let me shower back at my room and perhaps we can enjoy another meal together. No drinking this time. I promise.”

“Or, you could come to my house and I’ll cook for you.”

Johanna turned over, smiling, her face flushed and glowing, “You can cook? Excellent, what time should I arrive at your home?”

He leaned over and kissed her once more, “Be there in one hour.”  
Hannibal noticed his dull ache had subsided.

END


End file.
